1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holding and testing device for electronic modules having terminal legs lying in a single plane.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electronic modules, such as memory chips or circuits in integrated circuit technology and mounted in carriers, usually represent intermediate products, the serviceability of which is tested before the electronic modules are used for equipping printed circuit boards.
During testing, it is presumed that the terminal legs of the modules are held in alignment with great precision relative to a contact arrangement that has a corresponding distribution of contact pins and which is connected to a testing facility. One means for accomplishing this is by providing fixing pins in a receptacle into which the carrier is inserted, which fixing pins project into corresponding bores or indentations in the carrier and fix the carrier in horizontal alignment. The contact arrangement then is lowered from above onto the terminal legs by hand or under pneumatic control through guide rods connected to the receptacle plate so that the required test connections are made by the contact pins. The contact pins are generally connected to either a test installation or a test computer.
The known apparatus for holding and testing the electronic modules with the contact arrangements situated over the carrier are difficult to integrate into test benches. Further, since a lift is required for the contact arrangement, the known holding and testing devices do not have a compact structure. The contact arrangement lift is required so that the module carriers can be inserted into the receptacle and then later removed. Additionally, safety measures are required so that the contact arrangement is not lowered when the operator's fingers are between the module holder and the contact arrangement.